


Perspective

by VanquishHorrors (AaronStack51)



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronStack51/pseuds/VanquishHorrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa Bloodstone and John Constantine. Here are two wildly different people with the same goal; to save humanity from the things that go bump in the night. Despite all their differences, they somehow make a good team. Just what goes on in their heads when they look at each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

He never knew death could look so beautiful. Her smooth, almost balletic movements belied a strength only found after a lifetime of training and experience.

Firearms in her hands were like paintbrushes. She would paint a picture in dead bodies and blood every time. Jumps, jukes, dives, cartwheels, each were punctuated by a pull of the trigger and another hellspawn dropped. In the end, what was left is a field of bodies more gruesome than the process that created it.

He's seen people and demons alike dismiss her as only a fresh soul or some foreign broad with a sexy accent, but he knew from first-hand experience and a nearly-dislocated jaw she was much more than that. And soon they will, too.

* * *

She always was, and always will be a girl of action. Words are useful, sure, but her shooting irons spoke louder than she could ever speak. He, however, was different. As much as she hated to admit it, his words and subtle mind games could open more doors than she could kick down.

And let's not get her started on magic. Daddy used to say magic's just a lazy word for the will of the wielder. She, of course, dismissed it as yet another piece of Ulysses Bloodstone drivel. But after seeing what he could do with his magic, she was beginning to think that dear old Daddy might have a point after all.

He might look like just another random plonker from the street with the worst smoke-breath she's ever smelled, but she knew better. Here was a man who stared down and tricked demons to their faces and managed to tell the tale. He wasn't just an asset, a person to open doors and trick people with. For some reason she couldn't quite figure out, traveling with him felt right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I made for friends who happen to ship Bloodstantine that I decided to post here.
> 
> If I managed to convert any of you to get on board of this ship, I'd like to see what stories you come up with this unlikely-but-somehow-likely pairing.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
